


Modelling Clay

by Indehed



Series: Body Wars [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want to make me happy right now, you'll stop complaining, come home with me, and let me do really dirty things with your body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably tag this is as dirty, smutty sex.  
> Unbeta'd again. Mainly because I'm annoyed. Annoyed, I tell you! I'm supposed to be doing serious shit with crying and blood and trauma. Yet Steve and Danny are in my brain having filthy monkey sex. THIS IS NOT ON.

Kono's expressions had become more and more exasperated as the day wore on, Chin's brow had furrowed but he'd been doing his best to simply ignore everything and hope it would go away. Lou, however, being the newest member of the Five-0 craziness, seemed a bit weirded out despite his open nature and didn't seem to know what to do or where to look, and attempting to take his cues from Chin and Kono hadn't been getting him anywhere. 

It was with small mercy, that the three of them were out of the office for various reasons late on that afternoon and Danny could hope that nothing major would happen before six o'clock came around and everyone could go home.

Because once the day was done, Steve could stop acting like he had been all day - staring at Danny's ass, licking his lips lasciviously, eyes dark and predatory, using any excuse to brush against him or slap his ass in fun or just outright fondle him. 

Danny, to be fair, had done exactly what Steve expected and spent the day leading him on. Leaning over things and giving a slight wiggle, tensing his muscles, running his own hands over the back of his thighs or scratching at his lower back to draw Steve's attention. He occasionally went even more sexual by chewing the tops of pens and shoving them in and out of his mouth when meeting Steve's gaze; knowing just how much Steve thought about Danny's mouth when his brain went to sex. Sure, he was obsessed with Danny's ass, but those thoughts just lead to other things Danny could do and where Steve could stick his hardened cock. 

Their lunchtime sex had eased some of the simmering tension between them, but it was still there, thick like a fog over their headquarters.

Danny was sauntering through after cleaning out his coffee mug in the kitchenette when he was accosted sideways by Steve, who seemed to launch himself out of nowhere and Danny's hip impacted against the computer table. 

"Bodily harm, Steven," Danny warned. "I need my bones intact."

"I think we should take off early today," Steve said, keeping his hold on Danny, bracketing him into the table with his knees and thrusting one hand down the back of Danny's pants into the tight space between material. "We've earned it."

"Of course. After a day of paperwork, reports, requisitions, follow ups, court appearances… sure, we earned an extra hour."

"Thought you'd see it my way," Steve grinned as he gripped Danny's ass, fingers pinching against his underwear.

"That was sarcasm. We can't just leave and let the others finish. That's not fair on them. I don't care if you are the boss and think you make the decisions."

"We'll make it up to them," Steve tried to convince him then simply leaned in and noisily kissed Danny, full of promise but not of desperation, not yet. Steve's spare hand cradled the back of Danny's neck, fingers threading into his hair and beginning to grip as they bumped noses, changing angles. Steve pulled back to breathe, taking Danny's lower lip with him between his teeth, then running his tongue slowly over it to ease any pain. 

His hand dragged around Danny's neck, thumb caressing against his jaw and dipping into his mouth, pressing against Danny's tongue, then trailing the wetness down Danny's chin as his mouth descended on Danny's again hungrily. 

Steve's trapped hand pulled at Danny's underwear despite the confines of his pants, trying to push the material aside to slip fingers in between to the dried mess from earlier in the day and he smiled in delight as Danny moaned and hitched his hips forward, keen for more contact.

"Just give them a wide berth," Chin's low voice penetrated Danny's brain but not enough to truly switch it on. 

"I get that they're together but I didn't expect them to be doing this kind of thing in front of us," Lou's voice was louder and grabbed more of his attention.

"Fuck, Shit," Danny forced his mouth away from Steve, almost toppling backwards as he scrambled to get some distance, his hand whacking against Steve's shoulder. He turned, hiding what Steve was doing to his ass so the others couldn't see, but all it did was make it push against Steve's groin and Steve's hand stayed firmly where it was like he seemed to think it was well hidden. "I, we, apologize. Uh, wholeheartedly."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Steve said sounding completely unrepentant and still squeezing his fingers into Danny's ass, drawing part of his focus down there again. 

"Just so you know, it's all his fault," Danny stabbed his elbow into Steve's stomach, making him oof but his grip never lessened; damned SEAL training. 

"Last I checked it took two to tango," Grover pointed out. 

"Good point, well made," Danny agreed. "However there are extenuating circumstances that I don't think we'll go into, suffice to say-"

"Danny, shut up, you're rambling," Steve said, his spare hand gripping into Danny's wrist and stopping his hand from flailing. "We were just about to knock off," Steve explained to the two other men. 

"Like I said. I respect you guys, I have no problem with you being together and, you know… bumping whatevers, I just don't need a front row seat, is all. If I wanted that, I'd use the internet."

"You are right," Steve pointed a hand at Lou, simultaneously sticking the finger of the other right up against Danny's hole, making him shift and wince and all Steve could do was smile evilly. "And we'll get out of your hair."

"Okay," Lou said. Chin patted the man on his shoulder and used the pressure to move him away to their own offices. He'd been quiet, but he seemed half amused and half just not surprised at anything anymore to bother with words. 

As they went away, Steve and Danny shuffled around to hide Steve's intentions, but Lou popped his head back out of his office and glared at them. "And get your hand out of the man's pants, McGarrett, or do I have to put your name down for a sexual harassment seminar?"

With exaggerated movements and a long eye-roll, Steve did as Grover said, and was answered with a satisfied nod from the SWAT Captain before he disappeared, leaving them both alone.

"You listened to him and not to me?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he turned back to Steve. 

"Because I know you love it," Steve leaned closer, pinching Danny's ass again and then coming even closer to his ear. "You've been sitting around in my stink all day. You have no idea how fucking hot that is."

"So gross," Danny shook his head. 

"You still did it," Steve shrugged, trailing one single finger down the front of Danny's shirt, hooking it under his waistband.

"I do stupid things when you talk me into them. They make you happy," he answered. It was true. It wasn't a bad thing either. He liked making Steve happy. It made him happy to do it and he'd never actually done anything he didn't want to. 

"Well, if you want to make me happy right now, you'll stop complaining, come home with me, and let me do really dirty things with your body."

"A tempting offer," Danny nodded his head, looking down his own body to see where Steve's finger was pulling at his pants, running back and forth over the waistband.

"It always is when I plan to fuck you stupid," he leaned in and kissed Danny quickly. "Come on, let's go before Kono gets back and things get ten times worse for us."

"Right. Kono. That would be bad. Let's go now."

*

Somehow they made it out of the office, then to the car and the only thing that made the journey home difficult was Steve's hand on Danny's thigh while his other leg thrummed in anticipation. 

Once the car pulled up at the McGarrett house, Danny took his time getting out, taking a calming breath but hands found their way onto his hips and rushed him the last few steps and a shadow fell over him as Steve pushed a hand in front to open the door and shove Danny inside.

"Upstairs. Now," Steve ordered.

"What about food? We need dinner."

"And we'll have some. I'll order pizza, which gives us a good half hour until it arrives."

"We're not going to have sex while we wait for pizza delivery."

"No, we're not, but we're going to get started on all the depravity you promised me, so get that ass up the stairs and get your pants off."

"Pushy," Danny responded as he began to make his way up only to be prodded by Steve to hurry. 

Steve followed Danny into the bedroom and watched as he began to unbutton his shirt. Leaving him to it, Steve reached into the wardrobe for the box high on the top shelf and brought it down with a heave. He took it to the bed and rummaged around until Danny was ready and came over in just his underwear. 

He put his hands out to the side. "So what do you want?"

"Turn around," Steve indicated, making Danny turn so that Steve was given a view of his ass. In a repeat of his actions at lunchtime, he slowly pulled down the material to reveal his artwork again and let them drop to the ground, pooling at his feet. "Spread your legs," he said with a tight voice, and a hand made it's way into the gap and rubbed against his hole. 

"I thought you were ordering pizza."

"In a minute," Steve said absently. His hand disappeared from Danny and there was the pop of a bottle of lube and then the hand was back, a wet finger scraping over him, pushing into him. Danny bit back a groan at the intrusion, rocking on his feet as the pressure put him slightly off-balance. As he prepped Danny he murmured, "I always think about how sexy you'd be with a tattoo but then I also don't want to spoil something that's already so perfect. Can't make my mind up."

"Not your decision to make," Danny pointed out, perfectly happy with the small tattoos he already had on his hands and not really wanting to get anything bigger, and certainly not in a place he wouldn't actually be able to see for himself. 

"I know that," Steve answered. "But I like the thought, you know?" His other hand caressed over Danny's cheeks, lower back, up and down to his thighs and touched every area of soft skin that he could. "Like a fantasy. You with a real tattoo about me. My name or something…"

"Graffiti isn't enough for you?" Danny had been caught up in what had somehow become a vaguely romantic atmosphere and had barely noticed Steve's second finger enter him. 

"I like permanent. Just like us."

Danny swallowed, he could feel Steve's eyes on the back of his head and he dropped his head, feeling the thrumming of his heart in something more than just lust.

"Just like our fucking amazing sex life," Steve put in, and the romance turned dirty again as he growled, leaning forward to bite a chunk of Danny's ass.

His hands disappeared, fingers leaving Danny with a sloppy pop and the rummaging sound was back. 

"Open yourself up for me, babe," Steve asked and Danny reached back, stretching his ass cheeks open and then something cool rubbed circles over his hole. It pushed in, back and forth, stretching him open, disappearing inside him with a tight burn that eased quickly as it fully went in, the plug fitting snugly.

Steve kissed the small of Danny's back and pulled on his hips to get him to turn back to face him. His hand slapped at Danny's ass and urged him forward, Danny's knees landing on either side of Steve's thighs as he straddled him and leaned down for their lips to meet, mouths wide, tongues dueling and invading each others' mouths as Danny rocked against Steve, the roughness of Steve's pants against his skin making him harder along with the feel of Steve moving the plug around inside of him with deft fingers. 

"Fuck, yes, make me wide for you, babe," Danny breathed against him, leaning his forehead against Steve's and holding tight to his biceps, hands gripped around his tattoos, reveling in the feel of the strong muscles. If Steve loved Danny's ass, then Danny loved Steve's arms and chest. Fuck. He wanted to feel them without clothing in the way. 

He tore at Steve's shirt trying to get it off him, tangling it by his elbows and swearing again when Steve didn't help him out. Instead, Steve swatted at his ass again, the sharp pain getting his attention. "Hey, now. We're not having sex."

"Yes, we are," Danny nodded, trying once more to get Steve's clothing off and rocking his hardening cock against his stomach. 

"Ah," Steve warned. "I don't want you coming now or you won't have energy for later. And if you don't stop now, I'm going to have to tie up that pretty cock of yours so you don't get any ideas."

Danny moaned in response. They'd played with cock rings before and sure, he'd actually quite liked it in the end, but it was uncomfortable. Though, really, he was just moaning because he didn't want to wait. He was already naked and lubed and open. They could eat later. 

He reached a hand down to squeeze Steve's dick through his pants. "I could always have an appetizer," he licked his lips. "You can shove your dick in my mouth, yeah? Hold my hair tight and cram it down my throat until I gag. Maybe keep going even then…"

"Don't you fucking dare get me going. I have everything planned. You promised."

"I did no such thing. We agreed that you'd scrub all this pen off me once I let you fuck me after it had been on me for 24 hours. That was the deal. I never promised you'd be in charge."

"Well, that's how I interpreted it so that's what we're doing."

"Fucker."

"Hell, yes. So be a good boy and go put on a pair of shorts. Those low riding ones you love so much," he winked at Danny, the meaning being clear over just how much he was the one who loved them, and Danny always wore them because he was a fucking tease and knew it. 

"Go order the pizza," Danny threw over his shoulder as he raked through a drawer. "Feed me pizza and I promise I'll let you feed me your cock after. If you want me to be your little bitch tonight, you gotta work for it."

"Yes, sir," Steve got quickly to his feet, running out of the room, only to return and poke his head around the door, taking in all of Danny with a sweep of his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. But if there's pineapple anywhere near the pizza, you'll be on the couch and I'll be up here with my hand and a toy box. So put some serious thought into what you order."

"Right," Steve nodded, taking it seriously, as ordered. As he should. "Don't be long. I want you downstairs and on the kitchen table in five."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, only just realizing what Steve had asked for once he'd gone. He looked up at the wall in confusion. _**On**_ the kitchen table? What the hell was Steve up to now?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wasn't far behind Steve, but by the time he got downstairs, it was to find Steve had already put a bunch of old newspaper sheets over the kitchen table and was running around pulling things from cupboards.

"I'll be right back, hop on up for me," he said with a wink before going out to the garage. 

"Okay," Danny mouthed to himself and lifted himself to sit on the table, bringing his feet up to rest on the chair, his shorts riding so low on his hips as to be wondering why he was bothering to wear them.

Steve returned with a a few items tucked under his arm and he placed them by the sink. 

"You want to fill me in on all this?"

Steve shrugged. "Thought it would be fun." Which wasn't an answer. It didn't explain everything and Danny just stared at him, annoyed. "Just lie on the table for me and pull down your shorts. I need to shave you or it might hurt a bit."

"Whoa. Hey. Shave?"

Steve came closer with an electric razor that Danny hadn't noticed had been lying on the counter top. "It's going to get sticky and I don't want you complaining that hair gets caught like it's in a giant band-aid. I'm doing this for your benefit."

Danny laughed. "My benefit? I still don't even know what you're up to and trust me, I'm well aware that whatever kinky shit you're indulging is for your benefit."

Steve stopped on his way, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. Taking the top off with his hand, he gave it to Danny. "Drink this. Relax. Once this bit is done, we'll have some dinner, some more alcohol… maybe I'll give you a little massage. Once you're all loose, I can get started and it'll only take about half an hour or so before it sets."

"Sets? Okay, What are you planning because I'm beginning to think you're going to incorporate construction work into our sex life and that's just weird."

"I'm making a plaster cast of you. Well, one specific part of you," Steve put the razor down beside Danny on the table, pushed the chair out of the way and lifted Danny's legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

"Are you serious?"

"People do it all the time."

"What people, Steven? I've never heard of anyone who did it!"

"I found the instructions on the internet."

"Ah, yes, the internet. Because if it's on there, it must be true. You worked intelligence, Steve, you know the internet is full of shit! And what the fuck are you even planning on doing with a plaster cast of my ass? Huh?"

"It's just for us. For me. It's not like I'm going to mount it on my office wall. It's just for fun," Steve kissed the end of Danny's nose lightly. "And you promised to be my little bitch tonight if I fed you right, so you have a promise to keep."

"I've not been fed yet."

"I ordered pizza, half pepperoni, half plain. Got some of those cheese sticks you like, too. And I ordered from your favorite delivery service, which charges me extra because we're actually outside of their usual area. And I asked them to put a rush on it, so, you're welcome."

Danny bit his lip and frowned. Who was he kidding? He knew before the conversation even started that he'd give in because it was Steve and because his track record was actually good for Danny enjoying these new wacky things they did together. And to be fair, he was a pushover when it came to Steve's puppy dog eyes. He used to think he'd built up an immunity to them because of just how cute a three year old Grace had been, but then he'd met Steve and that had flown out the window along with his heterosexuality.

"I don't know what gets into me," Danny shook his head, and despite not saying the word 'yes', Steve knew he'd won. 

"That would be my dick. Frequently. And you love it," he kissed Danny again, this time on the lips and his hands pushed lower, lifting Danny up to get under to his ass and his fingers nudged against the plug that was inside him, moving it, making Danny shudder.

Before letting him go, Steve murmured in his ear, "Lie down, ass up, just like you always do when you're a slut for me."

Danny growled low in his throat. Part of him would prefer to simply jump Steve's bones and force him to get him off with his hands or his mouth or just bend Danny over the edge of the table right now and fuck him hard. He had that impatience building inside, but he was also far too curious as to how this night would go by following Steve's orders and that was too exciting to pass up. The anticipation, the wait, the eagerness, the novelty, it all came together to make him hard. 

He slid back further, the newspaper beneath him rustling and bunching, his shorts getting caught up in them and beginning to slide down his body before he'd even turned over. 

He twisted round, body straight, legs up so they weren't falling off the end of the table and he propped his head up on his elbows. Steve moved him into place and shimmied the shorts down further; the tightness pulling against Danny's lower thighs, then the hum of the razor started and Steve began swiping it across Danny's skin. He got as close a shave as possible, hands stretching Danny's skin, pressing against him with confidence and it didn't take long. 

He dropped the razor to the side with a clatter and his large hands began running over the new smoothness beneath them, enjoying the feel, sweeping up and down, and all over. Danny couldn't see much, his vision blurring at the edges as he tried to view what was going on. He was aware that the pen over him had begun to fade, having taken a look in the mirror before coming downstairs. He'd noticed some of it had smudged onto his underwear throughout the day, and the faded edges were down to time, sweat, and Steve's exploring hands. He'd also noticed the flakes of dried cum that were on him and his underwear after their lunchtime shenanigans, most of which was probably gone by now.

Steve leaned over, running a stubbled cheek over the smoothness and Danny winced, imagining the red marks of burn that might be left behind. He turned his head, placing reverent kisses over him then stood straight. "Perfect," he said, hands groping and then sliding up Danny's back. "I'm going to put some cream on and give it a few minutes to dry. Before we do the plastering though I'm going to have to put loads of petroleum jelly on."

"Considering the things you put on my ass on a regular basis, that's not a big deal."

Steve laughed as he popped the top of a bottle. At least he warmed his hands with the cream before putting them over Danny, who also had to admit it felt nice to have Steve rubbing the lotion on him, his hands massaging all over Danny's lower back, his ass, his thighs. He slid his arms lower and rested his head against them, closing his eyes. He might have even drifted a little, not to sleep, just to not paying attention, until the bite on his ass jerked him back into the moment. 

"Fuck, you gotta stop doing shit like that," Danny warned, though there was no strength to his words. "I'm not wanting to get a tetanus shot anytime soon because you can't stop biting me."

"Shush," Steve responded, then his teeth went lower. He opened Danny's ass up with both hands, then sucked the end of the plug into his mouth, the wide plastic nub filling his mouth and making him drool out spit against Danny. He dragged the plug back using only his teeth, pulling it from Danny, then pushing it back in, fucking it into Danny over and over again using only his mouth to hold onto it and it felt so damn good. Everything came together - the vibration of Steve's moans in his throat, the tickling of his breath, the flicks of his tongue and even the stubble grazing his skin. It all enhanced the feel in ways that just Steve's hands never did. 

"Fuck," Danny breathed. He lifted his hips, his cock getting harder underneath him and he wanted more, wanted further, wanted fucking _**Steve**_. 

Steve pushed the plug back in, kissed a circle around it and licked up Danny's ass before sucking at the dimples at the end of his spine.

The doorbell rang. "Fuck," Danny said again, for an entirely different reason. 

"It's just dinner. I'll be right back." He slapped Danny's ass as he made his way into the living area and Danny could hear the conversation at the door and wondered just how bad Steve might look to the poor delivery guy. He really hoped Steve's cargo pants hid the hard on as much as he claimed they did. 

When he reappeared, he dumped the boxes on the table beside Danny's head, grabbed a beer for himself from the fridge then slid a chair around until he was sitting in front of Danny's head. 

Danny moved to sit up, careful of the movement as the cream was still a little tacky and he didn't want to stick to the newspaper. He slid off, pulling his shorts back up as he did so, then he ripped a slice of pizza and stayed standing. With the plug inside him and his dick already getting hard, he figured sitting down was a bad idea. 

After their first slices, Steve looked up at Danny. "So I did good?"

"You did great, babe. Considering the limited resources of Oahu," he leaned over Steve, purposely teasing him with his closeness and his ass in full view. If Steve was going to be treating him like a whore tonight, then Danny was going to get some fun from it too. He lifted one of the cheese sticks, dipped it in the sauce and brought it high over his lips, slowly dropping it into his mouth, taking it in as far as he could and sliding it back out before biting the end, all the time aware of Steve's eyes on the drops of sauce and cheese that had stuck to his chin. 

Steve swallowed. "Come here," he motioned, and Danny braced a knee on the chair between Steve's legs and leaned over him. Steve's thumb came up to swipe against his chin and the side of his mouth and Danny licked it, sucking it into his mouth to clean it off.

Steve surged up, his hand gripping Danny's jaw and he shoved his tongue deep into Danny's mouth, plundering it with need, dropping his new pizza slice back onto the table, abandoning it in favor of tasting Danny instead, his thumb still inside Danny's mouth, pulling on the corners. 

Danny's hands curled into the edges of the table for support and he smiled against Steve. "Babe, let's not let dinner get cold," he pointed out.

"Eat fast," Steve said, pulling back, finding his slice again and biting a huge chunk out of it. 

Danny laughed. "It's not good for you to do that."

"It is tonight," Steve answered around his mouthful.

They scoffed as much as they could, Steve pounding down the pizza like it was a contest and he moved the boxes aside, leaving the last few slices for later. They gulped down their beers and got fresh ones out of the fridge - Steve encouraging Danny to drink more to keep his muscles relaxed for what they were going to do. 

The domesticity of dinner had, thankfully, softened their dicks again, but the look in Steve's eyes when he was ready to continue could have made Danny hard again in an instant if he was ten years younger. 

Steve patted the table, indicating for Danny to get back up again. He reached to pull down Danny's shorts all the way and then he then finally took off his own clothing, throwing everything over the back of a chair and leaving him in just his underwear - so as not to get things dirty, as he pointed out at Danny's questioning look. It was only fair though. If Danny was going to lie on the kitchen table with his ass out, then Steve should be somewhat on display as well. Even if being naked while Steve was fully clothed did have its kinky appeal. 

With Danny lying in position again, Steve took a large lump of Vaseline from the tub and proceeded to smear it all over the middle of Danny's body, but he paid closer attention to Danny's ass, rubbing it down between his cheeks thickly, round to the back of his balls. He wanted to make things as pleasant as possible for Danny and to keep the plaster from pulling at his skin - the jelly acting as a barrier. It was also, he insisted, why he'd plugged Danny. 

Steve rubbed his hands together, spreading more of the jelly over them, then sat in his chair again and leaned right over Danny's head, dragging his hands up Danny's back, massaging a lighter sheen of the Vaseline up and onto his shoulder, helping him relax into it. Those hands touched everywhere they could, twisting round, flattening and easing under Danny's chest, lifting him ever so slightly, then coming back and over Danny's neck. He turned Danny's head to the side as it rested against his crossed arms and he bent, trailing kisses down the side of Danny's face, a tongue dipping into his ear before continuing down his jawline, jellied fingers following in the wake and holding around his hairline as he beckoned Danny to lift his head just a little so they could kiss properly. It was soft, sensual, slow and perfect; making Danny forget that anything crazy was happening.

Steve finally pushed the chair back with a creak against the floor tiles and moved away; his hands being the last to leave Danny's body. He pottered around, moving things over from countertop to table and then he prodded Danny's body, moving his legs around, trying to get the optimal position for him, for what he wanted to cast. 

Danny began to feel the chill of wetness against his skin. Strips of gauze dipped in the solution were placed over him and flattened over his skin by Steve's hand. He could feel the dribbles of wet plaster tracking down over his side, and pooling at the small of his back. Steve's fingers worked deftly, massaging the plaster mixture against him, evening it out, adding more layers. He did it with such concentration. Danny didn't know how he felt. There was a strange sexiness to it - the liquid nature of the plaster was like anything else wet on his ass in a Pavlovian way. The feeling of Steve's slow, precise movements filled him with butterflies as he thought of having all of Steve's attention on him. 

He felt the weight of the remnant of plaster being poured over him and covering more of his body than maybe planned and the empty bucket clattered to the table. 

Steve's face appeared in front of him. "I need to let some of this dry, then I'll get the second layer done." His fingers were coated in thick plaster and as he ran them through Danny's hair they flaked off. "Try not to tense up, I'm going to help you move closer here," he hooked his hands under Danny's arms and slid him further forward, his head now over the side of the table. 

Steve slithered off his seat to sit on the ground beneath Danny and looked up at him, hands tangling in Danny's hair as he tilted his own head back so he could get in the best position to start a make out session as a way of killing a few minutes. 

"I can't believe you let me do this," Steve breathed between kisses. 

"Yes, you can," Danny grinned. "You know I have no willpower when it comes to you."

"One of these days you might actually say no," As teasing as Steve's voice was, Danny could tell there was an actual hidden worry deep down inside him, that could only come from the abandonment issues the man carried, and the amount of people who had disappointed him over the years. It was something Danny hoped to prove to him every day - that he was here and wasn't going anywhere. 

"I doubt it, babe. You're stuck with me."

Steve licked along Danny's lips and brought two fingers up to hold his chin steady. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Steve sank down and looked earnestly into Danny's eyes, affection pouring out of him before he snapped out of the moment. "Time for more plaster."

While Steve prepared another batch, Danny carefully pushed himself back onto the table - his neck feeling the strain from holding itself up over the edge of the table. In a matter of moments the hands were back and through the layers of plaster he could still feel where Steve was smoothing the liquid and the strips of gauze into place. It was easier now, and was just being applied to thicken the mold he had so it wasn't long before he seemed satisfied. 

"There's some left," Steve came around front again, his shadow falling over Danny. He put the bucket on the table by Danny's head and dipped a hand inside, gathering some of the solution on his fingers and then trailed it down Danny's clean arm in a slithering shape. As Danny looked down at it from an odd angle he realized it was an 'S' shape. Steve dipped his finger again and came to Danny's other arm and swooped arches over it, creating an 'M' shape.

"Are we back to this again?" Danny asked and Steve just shrugged.

"No point in wasting it."

"I think writing your name on me in different ways is the definition of wasting it."

Steve rubbed his hands together, letting the crumbling, dried plaster from his hands fall to the ground in lumps, freeing up some of his skin again. He dipped his full hands in then placed them over Danny's back, leaving wet hand prints behind making Danny feel like a prehistoric cave wall and Steve was the Neanderthal painting over him. He then felt Steve's fingers swirling patterns over his back that could only be writing, but he had no idea what it was.

Then Steve dipped his hand again and knelt in front of Danny, lifting his head with a grubby hand and then he wrote his initials on Danny's forehead and smiled, laying a kiss just into Danny's hairline. "Perfect."

"Dope."

Steve wiggled his eyebrows. "It's going to take a few minutes for the new layers to set." He bit his bottom lip. "Scoot forward again," he ordered and stood up, his crusty, plaster covered hands pushed his underwear down and he kicked the briefs aside. Now naked, he braced himself close and rubbed his hard cock over Danny's face.

At least Danny's hands were still clean, and he was able to use them to reach out and pump Steve's dick and help guide it closer to his open and waiting mouth. He licked and sucked at the head of Steve's cock, letting him get used to the wet pressure before he wanted more, shoving harder into Danny's mouth, trying to thrust deep. 

Danny had to let go and switched his grip to the edge of the table so as not to be pushed back, needing to keep himself still so the plaster set properly. Steve grabbed his hair hard, holding his head up and where he wanted him and he rammed his dick in hard, taking Danny's mouth roughly. 

"That's it, suck my cock, open wide for me, yeah," Steve ground out as he looked down, admiring how messy Danny was, his hair a wreck from the plaster and sweat and the hold Steve had on him, his mouth dribbling from being so wide around Steve's cock and his eyes tearing up from having Steve's dick driving against the back of his throat, making him choke, his gag reflex kicking in every few thrusts. "I could come so hard from this. Make you take it, make you swallow my spunk like a good little slut. You'd take it for me, wouldn't you, baby."

Danny hummed around Steve's cock, the vibrations echoing in his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut, thinking Steve was going to shoot his load, but the other man slowed down, his cock falling from Danny's mouth then returning, pressing against his cheek then going back in, but just letting Danny suck the head again, teasing. 

"You like that, baby?" It was sexy as hell, both Steve taking his mouth roughly and the way he checked Danny was okay, voice deep and gravelly and worn. 

"I love your cock," Danny answered, licking his lips, then swiping his tongue over Steve, taking the head back in again and swirling his tongue into the slit. "Gimme more," he asked when it popped back out of his mouth again. 

Steve ran his hands through Danny's hair, pushing it back and out of the way, petting him. "I would but then you'll make me come and we're not ready for that yet."

Danny pouted, moaning and trying to give Steve a wide eyed, puppy dog look. He was playing up to the act of the wanton whore but truth be told, it wasn't entirely faked or even exaggerated for the sake of them playing - some of it was all too real. He was enjoying what they were doing as evidenced by the way his own dick was hard and leaking where it was trapped underneath him against the hard table. 

As Steve crouched down again, Danny tried to reach one hand out for his dick but Steve kept it out of the way. He looked Danny in the eye. "Don't worry, you can have my dick again. It's going to fuck you hard just as soon as I get the plaster off you." He came forward again, taking Danny's mouth with his own, using it with his tongue like his cock had before, like it was loose and ready for him to do anything he wanted with it. 

"Fuck," he said as he pulled away. "I can't wait any longer, I need to get this stuff off you,"

He got to his feet, moved to Danny's side and ran fingers along the thinner edges of the plaster, digging underneath and slowly pulling the plaster up and away from Danny's skin, just a few stray hairs getting caught and plucked from him but it just enhanced his arousal - which was interesting. 

Once Steve had the whole thing off, Danny turned onto his side, grateful to be able to move around more, and to let his cock spring free into the air. He saw the concentration on Steve's face as he inspected the inside. "Good?"

"A couple of cracks, but I can fill them in and sand them down later. The whole thing needs another day to dry properly before I can do the reverse mould anyway." He took it over to the kitchen counter and placed it carefully down so it could continue drying. Danny looked his fill at Steve now he could see him in better light. His hands were still caked in plaster and there were streaks all over his arms, chest and face from where he'd dripped the liquid or rubbed himself absently with it and it turned Danny on to see him messy like that. Maybe Steve had a point with all this stuff, and the markings.

When he came back over, he grabbed at Danny's knees, twisting him back onto his stomach again, giving him little chance to get steady. He pulled him off the side, letting him get his feet firmly planted, then he shoved them apart. With his hands still coated, Steve had to be careful what he touched. He grabbed lube that Danny hadn't realized was in the pile of things on the table and dropped what felt like the hole bottle down his crack - he could feel it going down his balls and dripping off to the floor. 

Steve stretched Danny's ass open and let his cock rub against him, up and down, he closed over the ass cheeks, trying to get lube all over his dick without touching anything. He then carefully plucked the plug with two fingers and pulled it slowly out. 

Grabbing the lube again, he put more on the plug and shoved it in once more, getting plenty of the thick wetness inside him, continuing to fully prep him. He held on tight to the end of the plug and drove it in hard, over and over, faster.

"Fuck," Danny moaned, long and low, his voice pitching and pulsating with each thrust. He balled his fists up tight and screwed his eyes shut. "Yes, fuck, fuckfuckfuck, give it to me," Steve rammed it in once more and held it as deep as he could, then again, then once more before pulling it out, throwing it somewhere to bounce on the floor and replace it with his own cock. 

The head nudged at Danny's ass and Steve held Danny as open as possible while Danny fumbled one of his cleaner hands behind him, fingers circling around him and helping guide him in.

"So much better," Danny moaned encouragingly as Steve's thrusts got deeper each time as Danny got used to the feeling of the thick cock inside him. "So much better than a plug, god, I love your cock."

Steve's hands gripped Danny's hips tight, one coming away to slap his ass as he felt Danny tense up when he thrust deeper, using the slap to divert his attention away before giving in and fucking Danny harder, the table inching its way along the floor with creaks that both men ignored and adjusted to. Danny got a hand braced underneath and lifted himself from being flat, trying to change the angle, make it better, only for Steve's hand to land firm and square on his spine and push him back down again. "Stay right where you fucking are, yeah? Do as you're told like a good little whore. Just like it says on your back; cock slut."

Steve repositioned his hands, holding down on Danny's shoulders, pounding harder and harder into Danny, hitting against his insides perfectly and making him melt into a mess of sweaty heat and disjointed thoughts centering only on Steve, sex, cum and filth. It was tiring, they were tired, the fast pace was too difficult to keep up. Steve grabbed onto Danny's waist and fell back, collapsing onto the chair behind him, dragging Danny with him to land on his lap and Steve's cock stabbed hard into him, making him tense and cry out as his head fell back onto Steve's shoulder. 

"It's okay, baby," Steve's voice rumbled against his ear. He wasn't moving, just using his quiet tone and strokes of his hands over Danny's chest to wait him out. 

Danny got one foot braced on Steve's knee, the other stretched out to the table and he tested out his leverage by lifting up from Steve and letting himself drop back down. 

"That's it. Fuck my cock. Take what you want. Make me come, right inside you, fuck it, take it deep," Steve spoke with shades of sex, arousal evident in the harshness and clipped words every time Danny took him back in deeply. 

Hands dug into Danny's chest, the dried plaster on them both flaking and falling like dust around them. "Oh fuck. You gonna come for me, babe? Come inside me."

"Use your hand, Danny, take hold of yourself, I wanna watch you jerk off with me inside you," Steve encouraged. Danny ran a hand underneath himself, to where a mess of lube still coated his balls and dripped out of his ass and gathered it up, rubbed it between his fingers and then used it on his own dick, easing the slide as he pulled on himself.

Steve's hand joined his, his rock-like fingers covering over Danny's own and helping him, holding tighter, moving the hand faster and to his own rhythm. "I want you to come. You've been hard long enough, Danny, come for me. Spill over my hand, get it all over you."

"Ugh," Danny was getting closer, he couldn't speak like he wanted, he was out of breath, in need of air, in need of Steve's hand and his dick and his mouth and tongue all joining to make him come. 

His body tensed, everything centered on his dick and he came, spurting over and between them.

"That's it," Steve helped him through, milking out every last drop from him and Danny looked down to see just how much cum there was over their hands. Steve brought his hand up and pushed his fingers into Danny's mouth, making him take his cum back into him, crusty slivers of plaster mingling in his mouth as Steve's fingers fucked inside, in time with the rolls of his hips, of his cock into Danny's hole. "Fuck, that's hot," he said.

He pushed Danny back up roughly, his foot knocking over the last of the plaster as it came down and Danny was thrown over the last of the filmy liquid and slid across the newspaper as Steve fucked into him a few more times then came, digging his heels in, pushing deep.

He pulled out quickly, opening Danny up and watching as his cum trickled back out of Danny's ass, mopping it up with grubby fingers and trailing it all over Danny, writing his name in cum over Danny's ass. 

He yanked Danny up by one arm and pulled him closer,their chests sticking together with the last of the plaster that was now everywhere between them and all over their bodies; from where it was stuck in their hair down to where it slurped between their toes.

His arms slid around Danny's waist as he dragged him into wet and uneven kisses, both gasping for air into each others' mouths. Danny reached up to cradle the back of Steve's head and to hang on around his neck as he slumped into him. 

"This is going to take forever to clean up."

"Yeah, but it was worth it," Steve smiled against him. "And we're not done yet."

"I can barely stand up, babe," Danny rubbed his itchy nose against Steve's breastbone. "Let alone go another round."

"I promised I'd get you scrubbed up. A deal is a deal. Though I'm going to be sad to see all this good work go down the drain."

Danny pulled back. "Hey, even if your name isn't explicitly on me, it's still a part of me. Sentiment aside, all these fucking bite marks are going to be around for a while. Seriously, you're an animal."

"Yeah, I am," Steve said triumphantly. 

"That was not a compliment."

"Sounded like one," he pinched Danny's ass. "Come on. Shower."


	3. Chapter 3

"Most people use chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Only you could go on a trip to a hardware store and get sex ideas," Danny said as they stepped into the bathroom.

"That's not how… I mean, I get ideas that just happen to lead to sex, I don't go looking for them," Steve explained as he moved to the shower, turning it on, keeping a hand underneath the spray as he waited for it to get hot.

"Same thing."

"Subtle difference."

"Whatever. Clean me," Danny held his arms out wide and waited for Steve.

Steve reached out for Danny's wrist and pulled him closer, Danny falling into step beside him as they climbed in and under the spray. 

Danny tilted his head back, letting the jets of water pulse over him, weighing down his hair and flowing down over his eyes - eyes he wasn't going to open in a hurry, until he knew the plaster was clear of his face.

Steve's hands massaged over his temple and up to card through his wet hair, tugging Danny's head in various directions as he helped the water get the worst of it out. His fingers traced over the initials he'd placed on Danny's forehead, thumbs rubbing the lettering away then gently following the dirty water trail down between his eyes and to the sides of his nose, running over his cheekbones and behind his ears. Steve repeated the movements until the water was running clearer and he was satisfied before moving further down Danny's body. 

The hands circled his neck, taking care of the mess but tracing lines around the red bite marks that were impossible to scrub off. His nose followed; Danny's hair tickling at it as Steve placed his mouth carefully back on top of the marks and bit again, the pressure building as he rolled the skin between his teeth, sucking to make the bruising bigger, making it last longer. He edged his lips along Danny's jaw, along to the corner of Danny's mouth where his lips were blocked by his own hand - fingers pressing inside as Danny sucked against them, tasting the plaster that had been on his own body and was now still sticking to Steve's fingers as he cleaned him off. 

He turned his head back, eyes screwed shut as the spray hit his face full force and he opened his mouth wider, letting the water, the dirt and the plaster fill him up and overflow, spitting out the mess around Steve's intruding fingers. Steve's palm against his chin kept him in place, not letting him move his head back down yet, instead he kept a grip around Danny's teeth and ducked his head to lick up along Danny's neck, right up the trail of everything Danny had just spat out. 

He pulled Danny's head forward again, hand moving to hold onto the longer strands of his hair and his mouth landed hot and heavy on Danny's as he pushed him back against the tiles. He stood back, eyes roaming over Danny's chest, watching the water fall in lines down the stuck on grey plaster, beginning to wash it away. He reached out, massaging his hands through the mess, helping wash it from where it was trapped in Danny's chest hair, cheekily pinching nipples as he went and Danny reacted, sucking his gut in and bringing down his hands from where they were keeping his eyes clear, and whacking Steve's hands away. 

"None of that," he warned as he took over, cleaning himself, rubbing wide open palms over his chest and watching the dirty water swirl down the drain. 

Steve just growled, grabbed Danny's wrists and pulled them away. Danny's back hit the wall again, his arms up high, feeling the chill from the tiles as Steve pressed in close. 

"Let me," he said, eyes adamant. Once Steve seemed sure he was getting his way, he slowly released his grip, his fingers tickling their way down the inside of Danny's arms so they could wipe over his shoulders and back into his chest. "Stay put," he continued as he bent over, grabbing a bottle of shower gel, squirting some into his hands and rubbing them together to start the lather. 

A moment later his hands were back on Danny, massaging the suds over him, getting him cleaner than just the water on its own had been able to do. As the lather ran down Danny's body, Steve followed the trail lower, bending and twisting to get his hands flatter as he ran fingers along Danny's stomach and followed the line of hair into his groin, taking his dick, hand over hand, as the last of the soap disappeared.

He wasn't hard, nor was he getting hard. It wasn't possible yet as it hadn't been long since Steve had made Danny come in an explosion that rivaled one from the volcano on the Big Island, but it seemed Steve was giving it his best shot as he twisted his hand around Danny, his thumb teasing over the slit and his other hand sneaking underneath to fondle his balls. 

"Turn around," Steve asked, still keeping a loose hold on Danny's cock.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "You're not hard either," he pointed out as he brain automatically thought of him leaning against the tiles with Steve ramming his cock into him.

"I need to clean your back. I did promise to scrub off the pen," he pointed out and Danny relented, turning, assuming the pose that was in his head as he braced himself on the wall and spread his legs for balance. 

He looked over his shoulder as Steve grabbed a bath brush and drizzled shower gel over the bristles before dragging it down Danny's spine and then actually scrubbed against his lower back with one hand, while the other smoothed over his shoulders and upper back, rinsing away the words he'd written in clay. 

Steve was so close to him, there was only enough space between Steve's groin and Danny's ass to get the brush between them. He rubbed it up and down while leaning over Danny's shoulder, tonguing Danny's ear and pulling on the lobe with his teeth. 

Danny turned his head, trying to get a look at Steve's face. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked with a smile. 

Steve chuckled low in his throat and Danny could feel it reverberate into him. "If I'm getting to play with your ass, then yes, I'm really enjoying myself." He dropped the brush and it clattered to the flooring with a sharp bang and hands took over, groping, squeezing, scratching and massaging Danny's ass cheeks, fingers dipping between to rub against his hole. 

The comfortable weight of Steve over his back disappeared as the other man knelt behind Danny, getting to the level of his ass and watching as he continued to play. Steve's fingers gripped Danny open and his thumbs played over his hole, rubbing against it in circular motions.

"It's not too red," he noted. "And I thought I ripped you apart earlier."

"Maybe I'm more robust than you give me credit for," Danny countered with a raised eyebrow and Steve smirked like he'd been issued a challenge. 

He tongued Danny's hole, licking against it, humming as he did so.

"Water is not a lubricant," Danny reminded him as the tip of a thumb entered him and he gasped. It wasn't sore, but he tensed like his body was expecting to be entered further. The thumb rolled around his hole, seeing how loose he still was and teeth bit down hard on the fleshy part of Danny's ass cheek.

"Pen's gone," Steve proclaimed.

"So you leave bite marks instead? This is typical McGarrett behavior." The teeth bit down hard again in response. "Shit," Danny hissed. The pain wasn't anything much, but it did send a jolt to his dick which was trying valiantly to get hard again, awakened by new kinks and discovering just how much he liked it when Steve was in one of these moods. The worst part was - Steve somehow knew. His smirks knew what Danny was secretly thinking before he even knew it himself. 

Steve held Danny open and licked from his balls, over his hole and up to the small of his back, all in one wet and warm stroke, then he stood, braced his legs so that he was squatting to Danny's level and he tapped his hardening cock against Danny's ass, letting it rest against him and giving experimental rubs, using only a steadying hand at the base and letting Danny's body make him harder. 

Danny pushed his ass back against Steve teasingly, then bent down, running hands over his legs, freeing the trapped remains of the plaster that was still on him and felt the sting of the slaps of Steve's hands on his hips and ass. It was different in the shower - the sound was more intense as the water amplified the slapping noise and the heat and steam added to the sensation as it also hit against his skin. It felt really good and he really didn't need to know he had more kinks right now, and Steve didn't need to find out either.

He put a stop to it by standing abruptly and turning, pulling himself in close to Steve whose eyes were already darkened by lust - he was much further along the road to recovery than Danny was and he was breathing hard already. 

Danny brought two fingers up to Steve's cheek, wiping stray marks from his face and Steve turned into the action, tongue out, reaching to suck on the digits and slather them with his saliva. He trapped Danny's hand with his own as it pulled out from his mouth, kept the two fingers straight and spat on them, quickly taking them behind Danny's back and to his hole, trying to get him to fuck his own fingers with Steve's spit but Danny held firm, letting Steve only rub the hand against him, but even that was enough to make them both harder.

Steve held his tongue between his teeth, lips snarling as he wanted to push Danny further, but knew he couldn't do it without reinforcements. 

Dripping wet, Steve opened the shower door and stepped out. "Wash your hair, I'll be right back." 

Danny was confused, but did as he was told, figuring this was probably the only chance he'd get right now to get the last chunks of plaster from his tangled hair.

When Steve returned, he pushed the door open and stood back, uncaring that he was chilled from not drying himself. He leaned on the frame and crossed his arms, admiring the view. 

"Are you getting back in here?" Danny asked. 

"I'm just wondering if you'll put on a show for me," he smirked, eyes raking over Danny's body slowly. 

"Not if you let all the cold air in, I won't."

"Fine," Steve relented. "But next time, I want to just watch for a while from a distance. Maybe open the door wide and sit back on a chair and let you get all lathered up…"

Danny silenced Steve with a kiss. He stayed close, standing on his toes and narrowing his eyes. "What have you got in your hands?"

"Oh," Steve said. "I forgot I had these. Ordered them ages ago and had them in our box. I had planned on using them, but it was postponed when you landed yourself in hospital overnight and then we couldn't do much because you had knee issues again and I didn't want to put the strain on you."

"Uh-huh, I hear excuses and explanations, but no description of what the hell you're holding."

Steve lifted one hand and let the Velcro item unspool from the plastic casing he held. "Shower cuffs, with a suction cup" he said with a raise of his eyebrows, mischievously. In the same hand he was also holding lube, which he placed on the basket hanging from the shower head. It was a new bottle and Danny was going to ask why when they had perfectly good open ones stashed all over the house but then he saw the label and it was the really slippery, waterproof, silicon stuff. They tended not to use it so much, not since the beginning and Danny had been stretched for the first time. Now the cheaper water-based stuff was perfectly fine for them, and since Steve was a tight-wad and considering the amount of penetrative sex they were having… the cheaper stuff was just more financially viable.

Steve still had something else in his other hand and though it looked innocuous, Danny didn't trust that it was. After all, they had plenty of regular cleaning supplies in the cubicle already, Steve wouldn't have had to go running for something else. 

"And that?" He pointed to the blue thing.

"It's a loofah," Steve replied and then expanded at Danny's questioning gaze. "Okay, fine, it's a vibrating loofah."

"Seriously?"

"It's waterproof. Obviously," Steve said. "It'll just add to everything." He turned it on, added some of the shower gel to it and began running it over Danny's body. Like a second coat to clean him up further, the suds cascaded over his chest as Steve worked it over him. He had to admit, the slow thrum of the vibrations along with the water bouncing off his skin did heighten the experience. His dick had been recovering, getting harder and Steve was certainly enjoying everything.

Steve put the tie from the loofah over his wrist and let it hang as he used both hands to undo the Velcro of the soft cuffs he had. He reached for Danny, methodically wrapping his wrists together then made him turn, putting his hands up against the wall, making him hold them in place and he slammed the suction pad against the tile, testing it with a tug. Danny wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

The loofah returned, rolling over his back and down his spine, rubbing between his ass cheeks, pressing up against his hole, the vibrations teasing him, making him push back against the pressure as Steve moved it lower between Danny's legs, running it over his balls, using his hand to tighten the loofah around them.

"Shit," Danny said, biting his own arm as he held back, keeping himself calm and in check. Everything in the shower was heightened between them. The heat, the touch, the taste, it was like every single sense was more aware of what was going on in the small space and it helped get him hard faster than he'd thought was possible for him. 

Steve angled the shower head away from where Danny was sticking his ass out and aimed it for Danny's shoulders and chest instead. He grabbed the lube and began to rub it in against his hole, letting the thicker stickiness of it coat his fingers and then he pushed one in, penetrating Danny. He opened up for Steve easily, his body remembering what had happened earlier and the pulsing rhythm of sex between them, of desire, made him want to open to Steve, wanted the fullness and tightness of Steve inside him again. 

One finger became two and Steve fucked his fingers into Danny hard, his palm slapping wetly against Danny's ass as he thumped his hand into him. Danny was ready quickly, and Steve lined up, dick coated in the lube as he pushed in, one hand guiding himself slowly inside Danny, the other was high on the wall by Danny's bound wrists, playing with the Velcro material, reminding himself that Danny was all his to play with. 

With bent knees, Steve thrust in, pulling out almost all of the way before slamming back in. "I love watching my dick like this. Look how much you want it, baby. Your ass is desperate for me to fill it up, yeah? Want it so bad."

"Yeah, I want it, I want it bad," Danny repeated back to Steve like he was hypnotized. He tightened every muscle in his body because of his need and his impatience but then forced himself to relax into everything with a deep breath, knowing any desperation he had would be used by Steve and he'd probably be a bastard and slow down, tormenting Danny.

Steve had a grip on Danny's hips as he fucked him, but standing as they were, it wasn't a good position to hold for long. Despite the danger of slipping, he lifted one of Danny's legs and pushed him further into the wall, changing the angle. Danny put a lot of his weight into how he was hanging from the cuffs, not worrying about them falling from the wall, forgetting there was the possibility, and instead he tried to climb up, tried to get to a position where Steve could move faster, harder, deeper, to get just that right angle, that right motion but they couldn't find it. Not here in the shower, and it annoyed him, made him growl with pent up frustration.

"Come on!" He practically shouted, and Steve slowed, rolling his hips into Danny more sensually rather than the rough pounding of moments earlier.

Steve grasped an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Shhhhhh," he calmed him, and Danny melted back against him with a whimper. "It's okay, I'll get you there. You just be a good boy and keep this ass open for me and when I think you're ready I'll pound you hard and make you come."

Steve's other hand fumbled for the loofah that was still vibrating as it hung from his wrist and he skirted it down Danny's chest, followed the trail of hair as it darkened lower down and ran it around the base of his dick. He held it as tightly against Danny's cock as he could and ran his hand up and down over him, but kept himself still inside Danny, not letting him get enough satisfaction from any of the places he was the most turned on. 

Danny tugged on the restraints, wanting his hands back, wanting to fight for some control but he couldn't. And the water was getting colder but neither of them had really noticed. Was it colder? Or was the temperature between them so hot that the water couldn't compete? Because this was one cooling shower that was doing nothing to take their arousal away. 

Steve held the loofah tight between Danny's legs and began moving inside him again, pulling out slowly then ramming back in fast, repeating it over and over. His cock slipped out a few times, and when it did he rubbed himself over Danny's hole to tease before giving a satisfied groan when Danny's ass accepted him back in again so easily.

"That's it, you keep opening up for me. Feels so good inside you," Steve murmured in Danny's ear before nipping at the lobes.

The water from the shower was getting noticeably colder, and with the spray hitting Danny more than Steve, he was the one beginning to shiver from it, his skin pimpling and it was now starting to distract him from his arousal. "Steve, please," he asked. "Cold."

Steve seemed to draw more attention to what was in front of him, rather than just getting lost in the feeling, the sound, the need. The problem was solved quickly as Steve punched his hand into the controls and turned the shower off. The room fell quieter without the constant sound of spraying water.

Steve turned the loofah off and dropped it. "Let's finish this lying down," He nipped at Danny's shoulder and pulled back, his cock slipping from him with a wet slurp and Danny tried to move, but his hands were still bound. 

He tugged, trying to get the suction pad to pull free but it was strong and all he managed was to drag it across some of the surface. Steve gave a soft chuckle, clearly pleased to know the device worked properly and he reached around Danny with both hands, body warm against Danny's back and he unhooked the Velcro cuffs from the pad on the tiles, letting Danny drop his hands down, but keeping them bound together. 

Using it like a leash, he grabbed hold of the strand between Danny's hands and yanked him forward, hauling Danny behind him into the bedroom - neither man able to dry off on the way. 

He pushed Danny onto the bed, his back to the soft sheets, then he clambered on top. Steve straddled one of Danny's thighs, keeping it flat to the bed and unable to move, while he bent Danny's other leg and wrapped an arm around it, getting Danny's knee under his arm. 

"Pass me a pillow, and the lube from under it," he asked and Danny reached his bound hands over his head and passed the pillow down his body. While he went back, fumbling for the lube, Steve lifted his ass up and got the pillow underneath, raising him up for easier access. 

He took the lube from Danny's outstretched hands and coated his dick again. Without hesitation, he lined himself up and pushed in, dick sliding in with ease into Danny's stretched out hole. "Oh, yeah," he moaned in satisfaction. "You're so good to me, baby. Such an easy fuck."

Danny threw his head back, enjoying the new position, the new angle. The only thing was that he truly felt like he had no control. His legs were pinned down, his arms were tied, there wasn't much he could do and he had to rely on Steve to do to the work and get them both off. He trusted Steve, knew it would happen, but he also trusted Steve to be a bastard before ripping an amazing orgasm out of him. To be fair, he was already at that point.

"Give it to me, Steve. Come on, pound that dick into my ass."

Steve's strength was put to use, his thigh and arm muscles straining as he kept his balance and thrust over and over into Danny, getting closer to coming. "Gonna come inside you. Gonna watch it spill back out," he gritted out.

"Yeah, come on, Steve, come inside me, make me come,, make me come, too, babe," Danny asked of him, nodding his head, meeting Steve's eyes but the other man had plans, evil plans. 

When Danny tried to grab his own cock with his two hands, Steve took hold of the Velcro straps and pulled his hands away. "No, baby. Me first, gonna pummel this perfect ass… so close…"

Steve took a beat, then changed direction. His face scrunched up and Danny recognized the signs of Steve being close to coming. He sped up his punishing rhythm and then stopped, cock deep inside Danny and he stilled every movement, even his breathing for long moments. His body then relaxed, his movements easier as he gave a few more slow thrusts into Danny.

"God, yeah. God, that's amazing, I came so hard, Danny," he said then pulled back, his dick falling from Danny and he pumped it, getting the last dribble out and rubbed the cum and lube mix over Danny's belly before shuffling back. 

He pushed Danny's legs apart and turned his head sideways and down to watch his ass, a finger returning to smear the cum all around as it trickled back out. "That's one pretty cream pie," he smiled. "You got so much out of me, baby." His finger pushed back in, dipping the cum back into him. "I think you deserve something nice."

Danny frowned. Right now, he just wanted to come. He needed stimulation and he needed it anywhere but especially on his dick and he wasn't getting any. Steve rifled through their toy box again and brought out a dildo they'd used before - Danny's most potent memory of it was when Steve had skyped him from the mainland and demanded he use the dildo like he'd use Steve's dick and he wanted to watch and the reminder made his dick twitch again with need. 

Steve lay down beside Danny, grabbed the lube and ran a hand over the dildo before placing it on his chest, holding it in one hand. 

"Come on, then. I know that ass of yours can take more, and I know you want more, so get on it, and then you can fuck my mouth."

Danny didn't need to be told twice. He levered himself upright and straddled Steve's chest, immediately dropping down onto the dildo, his guiding hand staying until he was comfortably seated and then coming away, covered in lube and Steve's cum and he didn't care. 

Steve firmly held the dildo, keeping it steady as he opened wide and took Danny's dick into his mouth. Danny leant his bound hands on the bed above Steve's head and lifted up, fucking into Steve's mouth and pushing back against the dildo as Steve kept his hold on it. It wasn't going to take long - Danny had been without the stimulation and at Steve's mercy for so long; he'd been close to the edge and never able to tip over and now he could do that, he had some of the control again and he could use Steve to make himself come. 

As he lifted up from Steve's chest, the dildo came with him and Steve's hand began to move, fucking it into Danny's body, twisting it, drumming it into him in a fast rhythm, the rubber balls whacking against him with smacks.

"I"m gonna come. Steve, I'm gonna… I'm gonna come," he warned and Steve sucked hard on the tip of Danny's cock, holding steady as Danny spilled into his mouth. He pushed the dildo in one last time and left it there, hand keeping it in place so it couldn't fall out.

As Danny slumped, Steve rolled them over so that he was on top again, Danny's arms flung above his head, his dick now softening and trapped against Steve's chest and his legs wrapped around Steve's waist. The dildo slipped out slowly until just the head of the rubber was inside him.

Steve lifted up on his elbows, slithering up to make them more even and then opened his mouth, the cum falling out, dripping from the tip of his tongue to land on Danny's chest. He spat the last of it then bent down to kiss and lick up Danny's throat, round his chin and then he shoved his tongue so deep into Danny's mouth that he was close to gagging on it like he would with Steve's dick. 

"Hmmmm, you taste so good," Steve hummed against Danny's lips. 

"Then why'd you spit all over me," he asked, thinking about the fact he could use a shower despite having just had a long one.

"Because I love you messy," Steve answered honestly. And Danny had worked out that kink of Steve's a while ago.

"You're a marker, my friend. You like to leave your mark." Danny brought his hands down and held them close, forcing Steve to lift his head up enough to see them. "You gonna….?"

"No," Steve answered incredulously. 

"Fucker," Danny groused as he tried to twist his hands to pull at the Velcro.

"Ah," Steve told him off, then had to lift Danny's hands away when he tried to use his teeth on them instead. "In the morning." He moved them around, taking the dildo the last of the way out of Danny and throwing it aside to worry about cleaning later, along with everything else they'd used and the mess of everything that was in their wake. 

He lay flat on his back in the middle of the bed and pulled Danny around until he was tight against him, a leg up high and over Steve's thigh. The arm that was around Danny's shoulder fell to pat his ass, his fingers dipping between the cheeks to rub against him and the smeared mess. He pressed in, bending his middle finger inside to the knuckle and leaving it there.

Danny placed light kisses on Steve's chest as he settled in place. "So... you're not going to draw on my body like it's a canvas? That's all done?"

"I never said that. I just said I wouldn't use pen."

Danny lifted up and squinted down at Steve. "I don't mean whatever we use during sex. I mean you drawing on me when I'm asleep. I'm safe from that, right?"

"I can't guarantee that," Steve said with a straight face. "I'm a resourceful person. If there's something to hand then I'll use it. Just not a pen. Because I promised."

Danny took a second to think about what was 'to hand' in the bedroom that Steve could conceivably use. "There's nothing here," he said, but the moment it escaped his mouth, his confidence in the statement trailed off. Steve looked smug and not just in the way he always did when he had his carnal way with Danny. This was more of a secret smug. He knew something Danny didn't.

"You sure about that?"

"Not anymore," Danny dropped his head to Steve's shoulder with a thud. "God, I hate you."

"But in the best possible way. Because I've awakened your dirty side and you can't get enough of it."

**Author's Note:**

> I learned everything from the internet (NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO CHECK MY BROWSER HISTORY EVER), so I expect it to be a crock of shit but it was pretty in my head so that's good enough for me.


End file.
